Simspedia:Artykuł na medal/Przyjęte
The Sims 4/kody * Uważam, że ten artykuł powinien dostać tytuł Artykułu na medal, ponieważ jest on bardzo rozbudowany oraz jest on naszym najczęściej odwiedzanym artykułem. Jest to również strona, która się prężnie rozwija z każdym nowym dodatkiem / pakietem rozgrywki. (Disregarded Tablica Wkład Fanon 18:44, kwi 12, 2019 (UTC)) 20px|left Za: # 20:14, kwi 12, 2019 (UTC) # ... 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Miłowo * Artykuł jest przejrzysty, nie zawiera redlinków, brak błędów. Jaceu (dyskusja) 19:53, lis 5, 2018 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # Disregarded Tablica Wkład Fanon 20:13, lis 5, 2018 (UTC) # ''Arma3000'' ''Tablica''[[Blog użytkownika:Arma3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Arma3000| • Edycje]] 06:41, lis 6, 2018 (UTC) # 16:45, lis 6, 2018 (UTC) # ... 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: The Sims 3 * Pomysł został podsunięty przez jednego z użytkowników. Osobiście przychylam się do jego opinii, gdyż artykuł rzeczywiście jest rozwinięty i po paru kosmetycznych poprawkach z pewnością będzie godnie reprezentował listę ANM. 12:05, lip 1, 2018 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 12:05, lip 1, 2018 (UTC) # 14:17, lip 1, 2018 (UTC) # ... 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Kradzież * Zgłaszam ten artykuł, ponieważ jest on rozbudowany - są w nim: mini poradnik, ciekawostki, grafiki i jest dobrze napisany (według mnie). 20px|left Za: # 18:54, lip 5, 2016 (UTC) # 14:52 7 lip 2016 (UTC) # 21:15, lip 7, 2016 (UTC) # 16:48, lip 8, 2016 (UTC) # Giercownik7 (dyskusja) 16:27, lip 14, 2016 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: *A mogę głosować? Ponieważ nie rozumie tego regulaminu. 14:52 7 lip 2016 (UTC) ** Możesz. ;) ** Dzięki za odpowiedź. 10:03 8 lip 2016 (UTC) Moonlight Falls Chcę zgłosić Moonlight Falls na ANM, ponieważ wydaje mi się, że jest to dobry artykuł, nie ma w nim redlinków, jest dobrze rozwinięty itp. 21:08, maj 21, 2016 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 21:08, maj 21, 2016 (UTC) # 14:38, maj 22, 2016 (UTC) # ... 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: *... Smok * Artykuł dobrze opisuje te zwierzaki. Zawarte w nim grafiki są ładne. 20px|left Za: # 13:47, kwi 30, 2016 (UTC) # Mighty Arma [[Tablica wiadomości:Armagedon3000|'Tablica']][[Blog użytkownika:Armagedon3000| • Blog]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Armagedon3000| • Edycje]] 15px|link=Użytkownik:Armagedon3000 17:18, kwi 30, 2016 (UTC) #... 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Oasis Landing * Lubię to miasto i artykuł. Nie ma redlinków. W galerii ukazane są wszystkie możliwe wersje tego otoczenia. Jest dużo ciekawostek :) 22:29, lis 29, 2015 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 22:29, lis 29, 2015 (UTC) # # 20:05, gru 2, 2015 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Apartament Artykuł rozwinięty i dość dobrze napisany, zasługujący na specjalne wyróżnienie 20px|left Za: # # # Why not, why not? :P # # 15:24, paź 18, 2015 (UTC) #Princess Sandy(Message wall) 15:37, paź 18, 2015 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # 20px|left Dyskusja: Grobowiec * Artykuł rozbudowany, całkiem miło się czyta, znajduje się w pierwszej pięćdziesiątce najdłuższych stron na wiki i w pewien sposób nawiązuje do wakacji (a przynajmniej zwiedzania zabytków). 15:45, cze 25, 2015 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 15:47, cze 25, 2015 (UTC) # (Mój podpis chyba mówi wszystko) 20px|left Przeciw: # 20px|left Dyskusja: * Nic ciekawego, ale to tylko moje zdanie. Mroczny Kosiarz * Dobrze napisany i rozwinięty artykuł, to w sumie dziwne że jeszcze nie został artykułem na medal. 20px|left Za: # # # 21:50, gru 13, 2014 (UTC) Już tyle razy był zgłaszany... Dajmy mu w końcu szansę :c # Co prawda mozna by go jeszcze rozbudowac... # # # 18:45 gru 14, 2014 (UTC) Byłam pewna, że już jest. # 18:38, gru 15, 2014 (UTC) A więc lud przemówił 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Proszę tylko dawać też godzinę i datę :) Wróżka Jest to rozwinięty artykuł, dobrze napisany oraz miło i szybko się czyta. Układ strony cieszy oko, a grafiki są dobrej jakości. : 20px|left Za: # # Giercownik7 (dyskusja) 00:37, paź 8, 2014 (UTC) # 13:42, paź 8, 2014 (UTC) # 14:53, paź 8, 2014 (UTC) # Yes, I don't. #Loona87 (dyskusja) 14:54, paź 11, 2014 (UTC) #... 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Dolina Smoków * Według mnie, jest to rozbudowany artykuł, zawierający najpotrzebniejsze informacje na temat danego otoczenia. W ostatnich dniach włożono dużo pracy, aby stworzyć strony o Simach z tamtejszego miasta, czego rezultatem jest brak redlinków w tymże artykule, co jest dodatkowym plusem i jednym z powodów, dla którego zgłaszam tę stronę do ANM. 13:13, cze 26, 2014 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 13:13, cze 26, 2014 (UTC) # Artykuł według mnie jak najbardziej na medal! ;) 13:45, cze 26, 2014 (UTC) # Zgadzam się z powyższymi. 16:11, cze 26, 2014 (UTC) # Adek11Mat Rozbudowany, naprawdę na medal! :) 21:49, cze 26, 2014 (UTC) # Chciałam to sama zgłosić, ale ktoś mnie ubiegł ;) 16:25, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) # Artykuł jest naprawdę pięknie zrobiony. Na medal :) 14:25, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) # 15:19, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) # 20:01, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: SimCity (2013) *Moim zdaniem ten artykuł doskonale i wyczerpująco opisuje grę, ma dużo zdjęć i prawie nie zawiera redlinków, błędów stylistycznych, ortograficznych - jednym słowem, według mnie na medal! , 14:27, cze 5, 2014 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 14:27, cze 5, 2014 (UTC) # 16:44, cze 6, 2014 (UTC) Nie powiem, niezły. # 18:06, cze 7, 2014 (UTC) Mój artykuł, jestem na tak <3 # 15:45, cze 8, 2014 (UTC) Za głosem ludu. # 19.39, cze 8, 2014 (UTC) Nie znam się, ale wygląda imponująco i rzetelnie. 20px|left Przeciw: # Adek11Mat 17:57, cze 8, 2014 (UTC) Spodziewałem się tu The Sims 3.Skreślam - beznadziejny argument, no i brak edycji. 17:44, cze 8, 2014 (UTC) 20px|left Dyskusja: * ... The Sims 2: Podróże * Uważam, że jest to dobrze rozbudowany artykuł, który szczegółowo i dokładnie opisuje dodatek. Poza tym, to jeden z najdłuższych artykułów na Simspedii, co wskazuje na to, że włożono w niego wiele ciężkiej pracy, którą według mnie wypadałoby nagrodzić medalem. 13:03, kwi 28, 2014 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 13:03, kwi 28, 2014 (UTC) # Za. # Natasza201 17:24, kwi 28, 2014 (UTC) Popieram artykuł długi i dobrej jakości. # Dobry artykuł, ładnie zrobiony, dobrze się czyta Moonlight Music Pisz, jeżeli potrzebujesz'' © # Porządnie zrobiony art ;-) # Zdecydowanie. Sama pamiętam popołudnia spędzone na czytaniu go XD 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: SimCity 3000 * Dobrze rozbudowany artykuł, który zawiera wiele pożytecznych informacji na temat, którego dotyczy. Według mnie, nadaje się na medal. 14:33, mar 31, 2014 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 14:33, mar 31, 2014 (UTC) # Natasza201 18:00, mar 31, 2014 (UTC) # Ło matko, ale długi. No jasne! # Spoko. Oby więcej takich! :-) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: The Sims * Artykuł ten bardzo dobrze opisuje grę, zawiera wszelkie informacje a zarazem jest zwięzły i przyjemny. 14:07, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 14:07, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) #Wampir555 the dark side 14:09, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) # Ciastkoo [[User talk:Ciastkoo|''Je ne parle pas français.]] 14:53, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) # 16:56, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) # # 18:36, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) # GoodTime 18:37, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) # 14:56, gru 29, 2013 (UTC) # 17:56, gru 31, 2013 (UTC) # #Giercownik7 (dyskusja) 03:07, sty 5, 2014 (UTC) 20px|left '''Przeciw:' # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Bara-bara * Według mnie, jest to dobry artykuł. Zawiera najważniejsze informacje na temat, którego dotyczy, a oprócz tego jest dobrze napisany i wygląda estetycznie. Poza tym, dawno nie mieliśmy ANM, a nominowanie nim kolejnego otoczenia z serii The Sims byłoby już trochę monotonne ; ) 15:37, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 15:37, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) #Wampir555 catch me if you can. ♥ 16:00, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) #Giercownik7 (dyskusja) 18:09, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) Popieram Alexus. #Niech będzie. W sumie, co można jeszcze dodać? 17:05, gru 11, 2013 (UTC) # Lillyluvsims I love it! 16:32, gru 11, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # Ciastkoo [[User talk:Ciastkoo|''Je ne parle pas français.]] 19:19, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) Krótki. # 19:38, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) Temat zdecydowanie niewyczerpany. 20px|left '''Dyskusja:' Sunset Valley Uważam, że artykuł jest bardzo dobry. Dopracowany od deski do deski. Ja tak uważam, ale czy Wy też? Wampir555 the dark side 12:32, paź 10, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # Wampir555 the dark side 12:32, paź 10, 2013 (UTC) # No mi się podoba. # Może być. # Z pewnością! #Lillyluvsims I love it! 14:46, paź 11, 2013 (UTC) Świetny! 20px|left Przeciw: # 20px|left Dyskusja: The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata Ciekawy artykuł, dużo zdjęć tekstu. Widać, że włożono w niego dużo pracy. Seba7211 16:27, lut 26, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 16:56, lut 28, 2013 (UTC) # 23:00, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) # 13:48, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) #Domonik 16:00, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) #[[Użytkownik:Ciaciek12|'Ciaciek12']] pokój rozwiązuje problemy 16:57, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) # Kasia90 (dyskusja) 18:01, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: #... 20px|left Dyskusja: *[[Użytkownik:Ciaciek12|'Ciaciek12']] pokój rozwiązuje problemy 08:39, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Na razie się wstrzymam ten artykuł zawiera to co każdy dodatek. W zasadzie nowości tylko czynią go długim. Starówka * Artykuł naprawdę dokładnie opisuje otoczenie z pierwszej części gry. Uważam, że zasługuje na zostanie ANM. Z resztą oceńcie sami. 11:06, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 11:06, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) # 11:09, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) *ładunek pozytywnej energii* # 15:12, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) # Giercownik7 (dyskusja) 15:26, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) # Jestę telefonę 17:09, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) # Starówka Starówka <3 # 7:35, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) # Alexus242 (dyskusja) 17:24, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) # Kasia90 (dyskusja) 10:53, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Ciaciek12|'Ciaciek12']] pokój rozwiązuje problemy 17:51, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Dobry artykuł # No jasne! Kocham ten artykuł! Pomaga mi xD # 19:57, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) # 20px|left Przeciw: # 18:20, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) Po oczach bija nierozwiniete artykuly o simach NPC... 20px|left Dyskusja: * Na ANM startuje artykuł o Starówce, a nie o Simach NPC występujących w niej... 17:24, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) * @MidnightSunn - You must be joking. Od kiedy to w artykule o otoczeniu opisuje się mieszkających w nim Simów? 17:46, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) * Tyle, ze simy w artykule naleza do niego i jakos bije po oczach ta czerwien. Gdyby ignorowac te niedopracowania znalazlo by sie wiecej ANM. 18:49, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) * Wątpię. Poza tym skoro jest tak wiele kandydatów to dlaczego nie nominujesz żadnego? 17:55, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) * Nigdzie nie napisalam, ze jakis zasluguje na to miano. 18:58, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) * Jeśli wg Ciebie czerwień bije po oczach, zawsze możesz zmienić kolor czcionki. :D A tak na serio: jak już wcześniej było wspomniane, liczy się treść nominowanego artykułu, a nie inne artykuły, nawet jeśli są z nim związane. 18:01, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) * Czerwony jest sliczny, ale nie w tych okoliczosciach, Jesli to sie liczy no to spoko, ja juz nic nie mówie. 19:05, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) Simpaństwo * Artykuł dobrze i w rozbudowany sposób opisujący fikcyjny kraj, w którym żyją nasi Simowie. Są w nim zawarte jego charakterystyczne cechy, osadzone w różnych częściach serii gier The Sims, ale też SimCity. Wydaje mi się, że zasługuje na wyróżnienie. 19:42, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 19:42, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) # TakiJedenCo poszedł w miasto 19:55, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) # 20:22, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) # Kishoo (dyskusja) 20:30, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) # 20:33, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) # 08:29, gru 5, 2012 (UTC) # Domonik 19:13, gru 5, 2012 (UTC) # Kasia90 (dyskusja) 20:03, gru 5, 2012 (UTC) # 21:02, gru 10, 2012 (UTC) # 21:10, gru 10, 2012 (UTC) Długi, dobry artykuł :) # Volatine 16:01, gru 11, 2012 (UTC) Artykuł potrafi zaciekawić, co jest według mnie bardzo ważną cechą. # Dimond3D 13:18, gru 15, 2012 (UTC) Dużo ciekawych informacji, o których wcześniej nie wiedziałem. # W wakacje pomógł mi walczyć z nudą :) AsiaAsiaJa 18:49, gru 15, 2012 (UTC) # Giercownik7 (dyskusja) 07:51, gru 16, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Tak średnio mi się podobało, ale niech będzie TakiJedenCo poszedł w miasto 19:55, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) :Jeśli Ci się nie podoba nie głosuj na tak. Na nie też nie musisz. Uczestnictwo w głosowaniach nie jest obowiązkowe. 20:55, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Oaza Szczęścia * Nominuję ten artykuł, ponieważ zawiera on wszystkie potrzebne informacje na temat otoczenia, a także dodatkowe ciekawostki. Przyjemnie się go czyta. 20px|left Za: # 22:30, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) # Rebekaah 09:00, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) # KorneliaSmithWrite to me 09:09, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) # 09:13, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) Tylko to i koniec manii. # Domonik 10:37, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) # 11:38, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) # 19:09, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) # --Albina von roth 21:32, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) # 10:21, lip 12, 2012 (UTC) Spodobał mi się # 16:00, lip 12, 2012 (UTC) xd # 16:18, lip 12, 2012 (UTC) # 09:24, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) # Kasia90 (dyskusja) 09:59, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) # ElectricUnicorn (dyskusja) 09:33, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # Giercownik7 (dyskusja) 11:33, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Dyskusja: * Potrzebne opisy rodzin, jak dojdą, będę "za". 22:38, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) PS. Artykuł na medal to nie artykuł który czyta się przyjemnie, ale taki, który zawiera potrzebne informacje. * Opisy rodzin są w artykułach przeznaczonych na dane rodziny, a nie w artykule o otoczeniu. Odbywa się tutaj głosowanie na jeden artykuł na medal, a nie na artykuł i inne, pokrewne. Rebekaah 09:06, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) * Nie tylko w artykułach o rodzinach, opisy są też w artykułach o otoczeniu. Artykuł szczerze mówiąc cudowny nie jest, równie dobrze można by było zgłosić np. Bridgeport, Kwitnące Wzgórza etc. Wątpię, czy głosy by się wielce zmieniły. Będę jednak "za", jeżeli wspomniane opisy rodzin pojawią się. Inaczej artykuł niczym szczególnym nie będzie. Dla przykładu, Miłowo opisy ma i dobrze by było, gdyby wg tejże formułki jaka jest tam, artykuł byłby "upiększony". 09:27, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) * Hmmm no nie wiem nie mam nic do niej ale muszę sie zastanowić * 12 osób jest ,,za", więc chyba można zakończyć to głosowanie już teraz? 09:27, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) * Trzymajmy się zasad i nie kończmy głosowania przed czasem. Równie dobrze wszyscy mogą nagle zmienić głosy. Wilkołak * Uważam, że artykuł nadaje się na medal, ponieważ zawiera wszystkie informacje dotyczące wilkołaków. 17:32, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # 17:32, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) # KorneliaSmith 17:33, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) # 19:46, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) # 20:18 cze 24, 2012 (UTC) # 18:39, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) #Giercownik7 20:47, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) # Domonik 20:48, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) # 22:01, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) # 06:25, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) # 11:19, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) # 13:58, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) # #Domonik 18:57, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) em... już raz głosowałeś. 09:45, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: *Skoro 11 osób jest ,,za", a żadna ,,przeciw", to chyba można zakończyć to głosowanie już teraz? *Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, może jeszcze ktoś zagłosuje. Po za tym trzymajmy się zasad, każde glosowanie na ANM 14 dni. 18:44, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Al Simhara * Nominuję ten artykuł, ponieważ po włożeniu do niego masy pracy wygląda jak strona na najwyższym poziomie. Zawiera wszystkie potrzebne informacje, a także wiele dodatkowych ciekawostek. 20px|left Za: # 10:19, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) # 08:29, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) To naprawdę porządny artykuł. # 08:46, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Sama tłumaczyłam :P, jasne, że jestem na tak. # 11:17, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) No jak mogłabym być na nie? # 16:05, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Jak można zagłosować na nie, skoro rozwinął ją tak wielki fan Egiptu? # 15:03, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Fantastyczny artykuł. Nic dodać, nic ująć. # --Albina von roth 15:26, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) # --Rebekaah 19:58, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Jest obszerny i dobrze wyposażony i do tego przyjemnie się czyta. # Adul11 (dyskusja) 09:47, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) # Ciaciek12 03.06.2012 20.17 Jestem za ale brakuję opisów simów Jak niżej - za mało edycji. 13:37, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) # PiotrekDdyskusja 08:43, maj 7, 2012 (UTC) Bardzo dobry artykuł :). Oczywiście, że oddam swój głos na TAK. # Giercownik7 07:02, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) # 22:57, maj 10, 2012 (UTC) Pewnie, że jestem ,,za". : 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: Wampir Artykuł długi, posiada przydatne informacje myślę, że nadaje się na Artykuł Na Medal. . 20px|left Za # #Wampir555 the dark side14:03, wrz 24, 2013 (UTC) Moim zdaniem, artykuł się nadaje. # 13:55, wrz 25, 2013 (UTC) Jeden z moich ulubionych artykułów ;) #Giercownik7 (dyskusja) 01:01, wrz 28, 2013 (UTC) # Duża galeria i dział z ciekawostkami, chyba się nadaje. # Kasia90 (dyskusja) 13:00, paź 6, 2013 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw # [[User:Ciastkoo|'C'''iastk]]oo 13:14, wrz 27, 2013 (UTC) Ten artykuł był już zgłaszany rok temu i się nie dostał. Nie widzę przesłanek, aby to miałoby się tym razem zmienić (w końcu artykuł niewiele się zmienił od tamtego czasu...). 20px|left '''Dyskusja' #...